Jabba's brothel
In the town of Mos Eisley on the planet Tatooine there was a big building right in the centre of it named the palace ran by businessman Jabba, a Hutt crime lord. The building was a brothel and has some of the finest prostitutes in the galaxy there, among them was Leia Organa and Oola, two women sold to Jabba by slavers and who entertained the guests with a live sex show. When they weren't entertaining the clientele of the brothel or entertaining Jabba himself, both Leia and Oola were locked in a cell in the basement of the building late at night and spent the time being intimate with each other till the morning. Overall it was one of the few things they could enjoy in the brothel as for the rest of the time they were only fed 1 meal a day to keep the girls thin, as well as being beaten and raped by the guards on a regular basis. "Oola, how long have you been Jabba's slave, and why did you become a slave, my lover?" Oola, thanks to Leia teaching her Basic, could understand Leia, and in return, Oola had tutored Leia in Twi'leki. "My home planet, Ryloth, has a climate even harsher than Tattooine's, Leia. My family had fallen into debt, and I offered to be enslaved to help my family pay off the debt. You must understand, Leia, that there are only two ways a female Twi'lek can escape slavery". Leia asked, "And what are they exactly Oola?" "The first is death and the second is marriage." Before either could say anything else several of the guards entered with the only meal of the day, a bowl of soup each for the two slaves, the leader of the guards said "If you two want more food. Entertain us with a show, or we can have fun another way. If you prefer that. Its your choice girls." To illustrate his point the guard left the cell grabbed a nearby whip on a table outside the cells and came back in as lashed the whip against a wall to show the slaves that he meant good on his threat. Leia and Oola immediately started to kiss each other and remove each others clothes much to the guards delight. They might have been Jabba's favourites but that didn't save them from being treated just like every other girl in the brothel. They both remembered when after Jabba bought them at a slave auction, he had the two young slaves branded with a branding Iron that had the word J for Jabba imprinted on their left arm and the Huttesse word for slave girl was imprinted onto their stomachs. Jabba himself had smiled when the two slaves screamed in pain as they were branded and patted them on the heads like they were animals in a mocking attempt to comfort them, He even had their slave collars tagged with the words Leia- Jabba's pet slave and Oola- Jabba's pet slave. To their humiliation and his amusement. As the guards started to get bored with Leia and Oola's 'performance' 2 of them grabbed Leia and held down on the ground as 2 more guards restrained Oola to the nearby bed and the leader of the guards said "We'll just have our own fun and if you two girls cry out. You won't get fed any food for a week." The two women gave in and let the guards have their fun with them and once they were gone, Oola and Leia hugged one another and went to bed hoping to get some much needed rest before the morning, The next morning Oola and Leia were dragged out of their cell by the guards and brought to the preparation room and given maid outfits to wear as they were told that for the morning they were to serve drinks to the patrons, Neither woman resisted as they were stripped and put on their maid outfits before getting their make up done, Once it was done they were brought to the bar where their owner Jabba was already there on his throne who leered at his two favourite slaves and demanded they get him a drink and some food. Leia sighed. "Yes Master", they said in unison, and Oola joined Leia with Jabba's drink in hand as Leia got Jabba's morning meal from the chef. Jabba smiled as his breakfast was brought to him and ordered his slaves to feed him his meal and as they took the disgusting food into their hands and put the food in their masters mouth, he licked them both with his tongue. Soon the doors to the brothel opened and all the slaves were put to work while Jabba had his own fun with Oola and Leia. Among the customers to come in was regular customer and smuggler Han Solo, who regularly had Oola and Leia entertain him and his crew.